runescapetipsnhintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide To 99 Fleching
The Guide To 99 Fleching Starting OffWell you can really start off anywhere you want in Runescape to get 99 fletching. I would suggest simply starting at the Grand Exchange so that you can easily buy new logs as you need them at the very start. Level 1-2 - Arrow Shaft From level 1-2 only, I would suggest simply cutting up logs to make arrow shafts. This is done by using your knife with your logs and choosing the arrow shaft option. You will only need a few logs in order to gain level 2 in this skill, but you should get more logs simply because you will need them later on. ____________________________________________________________ Level 2-7- Shortbow From level 2-7 I would suggest making shortbows out of normal logs. Some people may be saying that you need to have level 5 in order to make shortbows, but the best way to get higher fletching quickly is to use Fletching potions. Up until willow bows I will be suggesting levels while using the Fletching potions since they are pretty cheap and will boost your low levels quickly. So you must simply take a sip of potion anytime your fletching level falls below level 5 until you have reached level 7. Make the shortbow's by using your knife on logs and clicking "Make All" when the options of how many to make come up. ____________________________________________________________ Level 7-17 Longbow Alright now that you are level 7, you will again need to use your Fletching potion to pot to level 10 fletching in order to make longbows. If you do not have fletching potions, then you will simply need to make Shortbows until you get to level 10 fletching. Fletching is quite repetative, so you will simply need to do what you have been doing all along, and clicking the Longbow option and selecting Make All. _____________________________________________________________ Level 17-22 -Oak ShortbowAgain you will be simply drinking some fletching potion to gain 20 fletching, and then using your knife with your oak logs in order to make the Oak logs. Just keep doing what you were doing before. Within no time, you will reach level 22. If you are not using fletching potion, just continue making Longbow's until you get to level 20 fletching and then you can start the Oak Shortbows. ______________________________________________________________ Level 22-35 - Oak Longbow From level 22-35 you will have to be making Oak Longbows. You will once again need to pot to level 25 fletching until you receive level 25 fletching at which point you will no longer need Fletching potions. You will just continue what you have been doing except you will be making Oak longbows instead of what you have been making before. You will go to the full level 35 which is when you are able to make Willow Shortbows this time rather than stopping three levels like you did before hand. ____________________________________________________________ Level 35-40- Willow Shortbow Well now that you have reached level 35 fletching, you are able to make Willow Shortbows. This is going to be the item that you make from level 35 until 40. I do not suggest that you use a fletching potion this time since you are getting to a higher level, and you will not be able to gain levels fast enough before the potion wears out so it will take quite a while of you potting in order to gain levels. ____________________________________________________________